harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
A scar is a permanent mark on the skin sometimes caused by a healed wound. Harry Potter has received many scars in his life, the most well-known being the lightning scar that can be seen on his forehead from where Voldemort's Killing Curse struck him as an infant, another of his well known scars is on his left hand and quotes "I must not tell lies" this is from detention with Umbridge when she forced him to write with a magical quill. He, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin are some notable wizards who have been scarred. Although healing magic can usually heal injuries without scarring, with dittany being one of the more effective, injuries caused by dark magic usually leave scars that cannot be healed, as Severus Snape expressed possibility that Draco Malfoy may have some scars from the Sectumsempra curse, and Bill's scars from the werewolf Fenrir Greyback were cursed that they cannot be completely healed. Constant usage of the Black Quill scarred Harry's hand with the words he was forced to write out every night of a week. Using the Mending Charm on flesh wounds may cause serious scarring. Scarred individuals *Albus Dumbledore (reason unknown, perfect map of the London Underground) *Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (heavily scarred from battling Dark Wizards during his career as an Auror) *Bill Weasley (from being mauled in 1997 by Fenrir Greyback) *Harry Potter (one mentioned above, 2 from detention by Dolores Umbridge, and possibly others) *Ron Weasley (from brains at the Ministry) *Garrick Ollivander (after being tortured by Lord Voldemort) *Ludo Bagman (has a squashed nose from playing Quidditch) *Remus Lupin (after becoming a werewolf) *Death Eaters (tattooed) *Charity Burbage (possibly, after being tortured by Voldemort) *Amycus Carrow (possibly, after being tortured by Harry) *John Dawlish (possibly, after being attacked by Augusta Longbottom) *Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (after his decapitation) *Patrick Delaney-Podmore (after his decapitation) *Aberforth Dumbledore (possibly, after being tortured by Gellert Grindelwald) *Ariana Dumbledore (possibly, after being attacked by Muggle boys) *Marietta Edgecombe (scarred with a form of acne after betraying Dumbledore's Army) *Seamus Finnigan (bruised by Alecto and Amycus Carrow) *Neville Longbottom (scarred by Alecto and Amycus Carrow) *Mundungus Fletcher (rather Bloodshot) *Griphook (His Face cut by Bellatrix Lestrange) *Rubeus Hagrid (after attempting to teach Grawp English) *George Weasley (after losing his ear) *Hermione Granger (a cut on her neck and many bites made by Bellatrix Lestrange, in 1998, at the Malfoy Manor) Behind the scenes *Prior to publication, J. K. Rowling stated in interviews that the final word of was to be "scar." After publication, she revealed that the line would have been something along the lines of "Only those whom he loved could see the lightning scar."J. K. Rowling One-on-One: Part Two, available via Accio Quote The actual final lines of the novel were "The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well." , Epilogue (Seventeen Years Later) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection (mentioned only) Notes and references Scars